Lampasas County, Texas
Lampasas County is a county located on the Edwards Plateau in the U.S. state of Texas. In 2000, its population was 17,762. Its seat is Lampasas . The county is named for the Lampasas River. Lampasas County is part of the Killeen–Temple–Fort Hood Metropolitan Statistical Area. History Timeline *Indigenous peoples first inhabitants of the area. Later known tribes in the area include Tonkawa, Lipan Apache and Comanche. *1721 The Aguayo expedition is said to have passed through the county. *1853 Moses Hughes and his invalid wife, Hannah (Berry), become the first permanent settlers, seeking to take advantage of the medicinal springs. *1854 John Patterson is the first man to cultivate land in the county. *1855 Elizabeth and George W. Scott lay out the town of Burleson, named for her father. The town is later re-named Lampasas when it becomes the county seat. *1856 The Sixth Texas Legislature forms Lampasas County, named after the Lampasas River, from parts of Travis, Bell, and Coryell counties. Burleson, renamed Lampasas, is made the county seat. *1858 The northeastern corner of Lampasas County becomes part of Hamilton County. *1859 The Lampasas Guards are organized to ward off Indian attacks. *1860 Lampasas County population 1,028. About 15 percent are slaves. *1861 Indian raids increase in Lampasas as able bodied men are off fighting in the war. *1872 Townsen’s Mill is built by Perry and Jasper Townsen. Steam mill cut "rawhide" lumber and ground wheat and corn. *1874 Henry A. Chadwick and son Milam build a sawmill, flour mill, cotton gin. *1875 Farmers' Alliance is born in Lampasas in reaction against the cattle rustling and illegal land dealings prevalent in the county. *1877 Gunfight at the Lampasas Saloon *1882 The Gulf, Colorado and Santa Fe Railway extends its line west from Belton to Lampasas. *1885 Texas Bankers Association, the oldest and largest in the United States, has its beginnings in Lampasas. *1887 Mills County receives northern and northwestern sections of Lampasas County. *1892, April 20 – First State meeting of the Daughters of the Republic of Texas is held in Lampasas. *1902 Pierian Club of Lampasas civic women's organization is chartered. *1920’s Texas Power and Light Company arrives in Lampasas County. *1934 The Lower Colorado River Authority brings electricity to the county. *1935 Rollins-Brook Hospital opens near Lampasas. *1942 Fort Hood opens as a military training base. Hancock Park in Lampasas is temporarily turned over to the troops as a recreational area. *1949 Lone Star Gas establishes services in the county. *Lampasas Mother's Day Flood Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of , of which is land and (0.27%) is water. Major highways * U.S. Highway 183 * U.S. Highway 190 * U.S. Highway 281 Adjacent counties *Hamilton County (north) *Coryell County (northeast) *Bell County (southeast) *Burnet County (south) *San Saba County (west) *Mills County (northwest) Demographics As of the census of 2000, there were 17,762 people, 6,554 households, and 4,876 families residing in the county. The population density was 25 people per square mile (10/km²). There were 7,601 housing units at an average density of 11 per square mile (4/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 86.75% White, 3.10% Black or African American, 0.70% Native American, 0.75% Asian, 0.06% Pacific Islander, 6.49% from other races, and 2.15% from two or more races. 15.07% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 6,554 households out of which 35.10% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 60.70% were married couples living together, 9.50% had a female householder with no husband present, and 25.60% were non-families. 21.90% of all households were made up of individuals and 10.50% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.66 and the average family size was 3.08. In the county, the population was spread out with 27.60% under the age of 18, 7.70% from 18 to 24, 27.20% from 25 to 44, 23.00% from 45 to 64, and 14.50% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 37 years. For every 100 females there were 96.30 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 93.30 males. The median income for a household in the county was $36,176, and the median income for a family was $41,395. Males had a median income of $30,320 versus $20,637 for females. The per capita income for the county was $17,184. About 10.70% of families and 14.10% of the population were below the poverty line, including 18.70% of those under age 18 and 14.80% of those age 65 or over. Cities and towns *Bend (unincorporated; partly in San Saba County) *Copperas Cove (partly in Bell and Coryell Counties) *Kempner *Lampasas *Lometa See also *National Register of Historic Places listings in Lampasas County, Texas References External links * Category:Counties of Texas Category:Lampasas County, Texas Category:Killeen – Temple – Fort Hood metropolitan area Category:Established in 1856